Never let me go
by klaroline1864
Summary: Klaus & Caroline romance fanfic. When Tyler cheats on Caroline, she develops an new relationship with Klaus and finds herself giving into the suppressed feelings and desire she feels for him. But will it last? Or will they soon be discovered? Rated M for a reason.
1. Set fire to the rain

**A/N: **This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so please **be nice and review :)**

This will be a multi-chaptered fic, I've got most of it planned out, I'm guessing there will be around 8 chapters - give or take. Depends if I decide to extend it or not.

More reviews I get, Quicker I will update.

Rated M for future smut scenes.

Set fire to the rain ~ Adele

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vampire Diaries belongs to The CW/L.J Smith/Kevin Williamson&Julie Plec or who ever legally owns it these days.**

* * *

Caroline's eyes snapped open. She had been dreaming about _him _again. No, not Tyler...someone else, someone she isn't allowed to dream about in the way she did.

Caroline picked her phone up off the bedside table and looked at the time. _10:35pm_. She had texted Tyler 3 hours ago asking him if he was alright, as she had not seen nor spoken to him since yesterday morning. Yet there was no reply whatsoever, she wandered if he had his phone switched off for some reason, or maybe it was dead, or he had lost it.

Caroline got up and pealed her pink cardigan off and huffed in annoyance at the blazing heat. It was mid July in Mystic Falls and temperatures were at an uncomfortable level, as they had been for the past 3 weeks.

She switched the air conditioning in her room onto the highest setting, turned some music on and picked up a magazine and headed back to her bed. She lay down on the bed and fanned herself with the magazine. Her left hand resting gently on her stomach and her long, slender legs were dangling off the bed.

She turned her head to the side and gazed out of the window, trying to work out whether it would be cooler outside than in her stuffy bedroom. As the sun was going down, and it was slowly getting dark, she decided to head out and find somewhere cooler to go.  
She swiftly got up and headed downstairs, where her mom was sat watching the news.

"Mom it's like a freaking oven in here, I'm going out to get some air." Caroline panted.

Caroline opened the front door and stepped out into the evening air. Like she had guessed, it was cooler outside than inside, it was still rather hot, but not as uncomfortable. The sun was setting, with hazy shades of pink and orange across the skyline, and despite the heat, there were thick black clouds rolling into the skies, signalling a big storm was coming.  
She immediately headed for the woods at vampire speed.

Once Caroline reached the woods, she noticed the air felt significantly cooler, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly and felt a light breeze sweep across her face. "Mmm, much better" She sighed.  
Caroline loved the woods, they were her favourite place in mystic falls, always peaceful, always quiet, always calming. She slowly started walking and thought about how she and Tyler had been a bit distanced lately. They hadn't seen each other very much over the past couple of weeks or so.

There was also the lingering feeling deep inside her mind on how she had developed some feelings for a certain other person... The one she had been dreaming about. She knew she couldn't talk about these feelings to anyone she knew, as they certainly wouldn't be accepted. After a few minutes of walking in the silence she came to an abrupt stop.

It was at this moment that she had heard a strange noise, a moan of some sort. It was only thanks to her enhanced hearing ability that she had heard it, it seemed to be about 200 metres or so away.

_It's probably just two people at it in the woods._ She thought humorously.  
_But what if it's someone that's hurt?_ Her subconscious replied to her.  
Her curiosity and need to care was getting the better of her and she found her feet guiding her towards the sound.

As she walked through the trees the sound became more and more distinctive. She stopped walking and was about to turn around as she was pretty sure she knew what this sound was, but her caring heart just had to make sure it wasn't someone moaning in pain. Caroline discreetly peeked around a large tree and was shocked at the sight in front of her.

There was a brunette girl in just her shorts and a black bra pushed up against a tree with her fingers entangled tightly in a shirtless guy's hair, they were kissing passionately and he was running his hands all over her hungrily.

The thing that shocked Caroline was that the guy was Tyler Lockwood. _Her Boyfriend._

Caroline stood there frozen for a moment, she tried to move but couldn't, she was frozen like a statue. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in disbelief that he was cheating on her. Tyler loved her...or at least he did. Finally Caroline found words and screamed at the top of her voice.

_"TYLER!"_

Tyler suddenly jumped and pushed away from the girl and saw Caroline stood there, a mixture of rage and despair on her face. She had tears in her eyes. Tyler just stood there with his eyes wide, not quite sure what to do in this situation.  
He looked from Caroline to the girl, who was clearly just as confused and angry at Tyler as she was, then back to Caroline again.

"C-Caroline...I...uhh..." Tyler stuttered.  
"Who the fuck is that?" Caroline shouted, referring to the girl he was with. The girl had a look of pure anger on her face, she seemed to register what was going on. Clearly both girls had been lied to.

"Is that your girlfriend!" the girl screamed. Tyler was looking from Caroline to the girl, a look of horror on his face.

Caroline looked into Tyler's eyes and tears started running down her face. "I can't believe you would do this to me! We're over!" She sobbed. She turned and ran away from the scene, Tyler continued to do nothing until the girl slapped him harshly and she started yelling at him.

Tyler did not come after Caroline. _He seems to have his priorities sorted these days_, she thought to herself.

By this time Caroline had reached a clearing in the woods, there was a river flowing not too far away from her, she stumbled over to it and sat on a tree stump by it and stared into the water. Her face scrunched up in sadness and she put her head in her hands, pulling her knees to her chest she huddled up and started crying harder than ever.

There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightening, and then the rain started.  
Caroline stayed put and remained hunched up in her little ball, listening to the sound of the rain.

* * *

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when she lifted her head up it was dark. The rain had stopped and the night sky had been cleared of clouds, the only source of light was the moon shining down through the trees. The heat had disappeared and the air was much cooler now.

She sat for a moment staring idly at a leaf floating down the river when she someone stepped out in front of her. She looked at the black boots stood before her and immediately knew it was Tyler. She waited silently for him to start apologising or say whatever fucking excuse he had for getting it on with another girl...but when the man spoke Caroline heard a sexy British accent rather than Tyler's voice. "Are you alright sweetheart?" She looked up to see Klaus.

He looked at her sympathetically, a worried look in his eyes. Caroline's eyes were red, puffy and watery from crying. She stared at him for a long moment before he spoke.  
"What happened?" He asked her softly. She could feel the tears turning back on again and could barely even get one word out. "Tyler." She squeaked, resting her chin on her knees. He didn't question her on it any further.

He sat down next to her on the tree stump, he was about to put his hand on her shoulder but he hesitated first, contemplating whether or not she would demand he take his hands off her of not. He decided to go with it, as he was only trying to comfort her, and at his surprise she didn't demand that he get away from her, she just continued sobbing into her hands.

He stood up and tried to gently pull her up with him. "Come with me, I'll take you home." He said softly. But she just flung herself back down again.  
"No! I'm not going home to my mom in this state! She'll wanna know what happened and I can't talk to her about these things!" Caroline stammered whilst crying. Klaus just looked at her for a moment and then he spoke. "I'll take you back to mine 'til you've calmed down, then I'll take you home." Klaus suggested.  
Caroline nodded and Klaus was rather surprised, he had expected a rejection to his offer.

Klaus scooped Caroline up in his warm arms and walked back out of the woods. She soon realised she had stopped crying, and she felt an odd sense of security and comfort in his arms. He smelled nice, she wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was very attractive. Whilst he was walking she glanced up at him discretely.

_God he's beautiful_, she thought, but then quickly pushed the thought out of her head and looked away, blushing. Ever since the night Klaus had saved Caroline's life, there had been undeniable sexual tension between the two of them. She knew it and he knew it. But neither of them would admit it to anyone.

They soon reached Klaus's mansion, and Klaus set Caroline down on the couch in the living room by the blazing fire. She eyed the room around her, taking it its beauty, the high ceilings and the beautiful art work hanging on the walls. Klaus sped out of the room while Caroline gazed into the flickering flames in the fireplace. He returned quickly and placed a white cotton blanket over her and handed her a tissue.

"Would you like anything?" He asked, "Tea, Coffee, Tequila?" he laughed. Caroline smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. "A glass of water would be nice, thanks."  
He fetched her a drink while she wiped the smudged mascara and tears from under her eyes. He came back and gave her the drink as he sat across from her on the couch opposite, watching her intently as she took small sips; all the while she was staring at the floor.

She placed the glass on the coffee table and his eyes caught her gaze. They looked at each other for a moment before Klaus spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Caroline thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and replying to him.

"I caught him in the woods...kissing another girl." She closed her eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration at Tyler's actions, then opened them again to see him with an odd expression on his face. It was almost blank, but had hints of other emotions in it.

"We'll it's his loss, clearly he doesn't appreciate the beauty of you." Klaus said with a small smile. Caroline smiled at him timidly and lay down on the couch, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and within moments she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think of it so far? Yah? Nah? **Please review :) 10 reviews for chapter two ;) **


	2. Take it all

**A/N: **Here's Chapter two for you. I hope you like it. :)

Btw: This is the first time I've ever written anything like _this. _Kinda dying from embarrassment right now :L But tell me what you think.

More reviews I get quicker I will update.

Rated M for smut scenes.

Take it all ~ Adele

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW/L.J Smith/Kevin Williamson&Julie Plec or whoever legally owns it these days.**

* * *

Caroline awoke three hours later.

Due to still being half asleep, she had to take a moment to take in her surroundings to remember where she was. She gently turned her head to the side to see Klaus watching her with a curious look on his face. He was leaning back on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand, his feet resting on the coffee table. She took in what he was wearing and how his clothes clung to his body in all the right places. He was wearing a short sleeved black v-neck shirt which showed off his muscular arms, with dark blue jeans and black boots.

Their eyes locked together for a moment then he got up and walked to the alcohol cabinet. As he walked Caroline watched his movements from behind, the way his hips moved when he walked, and the way his jeans hung from them. He took out another glass and poured Caroline a glass of Whisky. He walked back over to where she lay and handed her the drink, then sat back down again. She sat up and he continued to watch her intently while she downed her drink.

Since she had woken up, not one word had been said between the two of them. The room was completely silent, and there seemed to be some sort of tension in the air.

"Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" Klaus asked, breaking the silence.

"Umm...No. Why? What did I say?" Caroline asked back, both curious and nervous, as she had had the dream again.

Klaus said nothing for a moment.  
"What were you dreaming about?" He replied, trying to see if he could work out why she had been saying his name in her sleep.

"I don't really remember dreaming about anything to be honest..." Caroline lied.

_You're lying Caroline_, her subconscious whispered.  
Klaus's beautiful blue eyes pierced into Caroline's and he knew she was lying too.

"What did I say?" Caroline repeated her question, holding her breath and praying it had been nothing sexual.

"Just some harsh stuff about Tyler. You used some of the strongest swear words I've ever heard." Klaus chuckled. Caroline breathed a small sigh of relief.  
Klaus seemed to have something else to say, the words were on the tip of his tongue, but he hesitated before speaking.  
"...You also said my name...a few times actually."  
Caroline's breathing froze again. He was really making her nervous now.

Desperate to move on from this conversation, she blinked a few times then got up and stated that she needed another drink. As she was pouring the Whisky into her glass, Klaus was watching her from the corner of his eye, and Caroline felt his gaze of her. She couldn't help it so she turned her head slightly to meet his eyes once again, then when she got butterflies in her tummy she turned back to her drink.

She breathed in a sharp breath and turned to walk back to the couch. For a second she thought about staying standing up, but she decided against it as she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Klaus, so she sat down again.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot just now." Klaus apologised to Caroline in a soft voice. "It's fine, don't worry about it." She said timidly whilst looking down and running her finger round the rim of her glass.  
When she finally built up the confidence, she looked up at him squarely in the eye. "Thank you." she breathed.

He titled his head slightly to the side and smiled his gorgeous smile, which made Caroline's heart skip a beat.

"For being nice to me." she continued, and returned the smile to Klaus. Her gaze on him softened and for the first time she spoke what was on her mind.  
"I...I feel this sense of safety and security around you...which I guess is odd considering all the things you've done..."

Klaus stood up at that moment and walked over to the other couch and sat down next to Caroline. He was sat mere inches away from her and to both of their surprise, she did not move away from him.

"That's because you are safe with me. Because I care about you and would never let anything bad happen to you." At this Caroline's heart fluttered slightly and she was almost sure Klaus had heard it.

"But why do you care about me? What makes me stand out in particular as someone who needs to be cared about?" She demanded to know.

"It's like I've said before. You're young, you're strong you're beautiful, and you're full of light. You're a newly turned vampire who has no idea of the eternity of possibilities the world has to offer. As someone who's lived and seen the world, I want to show you that there's a much better life waiting for you out there, maybe in New York, Rome, or Paris. But there's one thing I know for sure and that's that after a while, small-town life will no longer be enough for you."

His face was approximately 5 inches away from hers, and she could almost swear he was getting closer to her by the minute, even thought he remained still. She could feel her breathing getting deeper and quickening. She crossed her legs together tightly, feeling a wetness starting to pool between them.  
She turned her head away from Klaus to the right. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

_3:00 am exactly. _

It was only now that her situation _really_sunk in.

None of his siblings were home, and there were no other houses nearby.  
_She was completely alone with Klaus in the middle of the night._

She found herself turning back to Klaus. Their eyes were locked together and Caroline's would not budge. But not against her will, but because she simply did not want to look away from him.

The sexual tension was building thick in the room and they both knew it.

_It was undeniable._

Before Caroline could register any more thoughts, Klaus placed his hand on side of her neck and stroked his thumb lightly across her cheek, then across the corner of her lip. They both looked at each others mouths, and then at the exact same moment, their eyes met again.

She felt the feeling of the distance closing between them again, only that this time, it really was.

Caroline placed her hand on the back of Klaus's neck, and at the same time, they both pulled each other in to completely close the distance. Their lips pressed together gently at first, then Klaus pulled back a little to look into Caroline's eyes. Caroline went straight back into it. Their lips smashed together this time, the kiss becoming more and more passionate.

They soon found themselves stood up, and before she knew it, Klaus had Caroline pushed up against the wall. He moved his hands down to her waist, and she moved hers up to the back of his head and locked her fingers tightly in his hair.

All the thoughts in Caroline's head drifted away, she was no longer thinking about Tyler and what he had done, her attention was focussed on one thing only now. Klaus. She felt all the suppressed feelings coming to the surface. She wanted him, here and now.

Caroline's hands moved down the back of his neck, and over to the front of his shoulders. She grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him in closer.  
Klaus moved his hands around to the small of her back, pulling her body tightly up against his. She let out a small moan when she felt the bulge in his pants push against her lower stomach, and parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.  
After a few moments, Klaus pulled back slightly to look Caroline in the eye.

"I want you." He growled hungrily.  
"Then take me." she whispered.

A smile reached both of their faces, and Klaus quickly returned to kissing Caroline, he moved her blonde, wavy hair away from her neck, and she could feel his lips and teeth grazing against her soft skin. Another moan escaped Caroline's lips, and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to give him more access to her neck.

She felt a whoosh of air around her, and heard a door slam. When she opened her eyes they were in Klaus's bedroom. Klaus threw Caroline across the room, and she landed on his bed with a giggle. He walked forward towards her slowly, whilst smiling _that sexy mischievous smirk_, he pulled his black shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor, revealing his toned chest. She watched him while lying on his bed, one leg stretched straight out, one leg bent. She rested her arms up around her head, elbows bent and each hand on the pillow either side of her. The sight of her like that made Klaus all the more eager to just get inside her already, and the sight of him stood there, shirtless with that sexy smirk on his face made her even more wet. She wanted him inside her now. He undid the belt on his pants and pulled them off. Caroline's eyes fell to the bulge pushing against his underwear and her mouth fell open and she smiled.

Her grin widened when he walked over to the bed and climbed on. Klaus crawled over to where she lay and stopped when he was kneeling up between her legs. He leaned forwards and grasped the front of Caroline's dress in his strong hands, and with one swift movement, Caroline heard a rip and Klaus tore the dress straight down the middle.  
He threw the remains of her clothing over his shoulder and onto the floor and looked down at her body.

She was wearing a lacy purple bra with matching lacy panties. As Klaus looked at her gorgeous body Caroline could see a sexual hunger in his eyes. The way he looked at her and the way his mouth hung open mirrored the way a vampire looked at a bleeding human.

Pushing himself up on his hands and knees, he hovered over Caroline and kissed her neck again, his lips moved down across her chest, and onto her flat stomach. Caroline let out another soft moan and arched her back so she was pressed against him even more, but he then came back up to her face and their lips met again.

She pushed sharply on his shoulders so he was sitting upright, she sat up and took hold of the waistband on his underpants and tore them into two pieces. Her mouth fell open when his dick came free.

He looked at her amazed face with a sexy smile. He caught her eyes again, and without breaking their eye contact he hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and slid them down her legs. He climbed back onto his hands and knees and hovered over Caroline again, roughly and hungrily pressing his lips against hers.

Caroline arched her back upwards, and wrapped her legs around Klaus's waist. He did not move, but just stayed still looking at her with that smile that made her think, _Jesus Christ, just fuck me already_. He was teasing her, and she hated and loved it at the same time. She bucked her hips upwards into him, trying to get him to give in to her. But it didn't work. She was seriously wet now, and couldn't take it any longer. She wandered how he had this much control over himself, and came to the conclusion that over 1000 years you learn a few things.

She flung her head back on the pillow in frustration. "Please, will you just _fuck me_ already? I'm begging you!" She moaned loudly.  
His grin widened, clearly he was enjoying this. He'd lived long enough to learn how women like it, what makes them want it more, and how to tease them in a way that when they finally do get it, they'll be thanking you forever.

Caroline had absolutely _no idea_what was coming for her.

"Please, please, please!" She was worked up so much, and her heartbeat was hammering. She needed him so bad.  
Finally when Klaus decided Caroline had been teased enough, he let out an amused laugh. "Alright, if you insist!" he chuckled.

He angled himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her. Caroline gasped at the feeling of how tight she was around him; she was amazed he even fit in her at all.  
He pushed his dick all the way in and started slowly moving in and out of her, she moaned in pleasure as he hit her g-spot with every thrust. She tilted her neck back and pushed her head into the pillow. Klaus placed small kisses down the front of her neck and along her collarbone.

He continued to move himself in and out of her, quickening his pace. Caroline could feel her muscles tensing up tightly. The feeling of pleasure was building higher and higher very rapidly and she dug her heels into his lower back.

They were both on the edge now and wanted their releases to come together.  
When they both reached their climax, Caroline's nails dug sharply into Klaus's back and she felt the blood flow from the small wounds she had created. She was screaming out Klaus's name as her orgasm washed over her, it was almost _indescribable_. It was _euphoric_ and _exhilarating_, like an electric current flowing through her. He growled into her neck in ecstasy as he also came to his release inside of her.  
She arched her back up into him, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressing together. Her toes curled inwards and both she and Klaus felt the muscles in her hot core clench around him.

They both lay still in silence for a few minutes, coming down from their high. They listened to each others gradually slowing breathing and heart beats. Caroline was absolutely breath taken, literally and metaphorically. What Klaus had given her was ten times better than she had ever had before.

Klaus fell onto the bed next to her and lay on his side. Caroline turned to face him, she took his hand and locked her fingers tightly between his and he pulled the covers over them.  
She closed her eyes and felt him place a light kiss on her lips, and then his hand found its way to her waist and pulled her in closer. She buried her face into his chest and they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: **what do you think? Please **review :).** Seriously, out of the **450** people who have read the first chapter, only **4 **of them have reviewed. It only takes 10 seconds, and I would appreciate it very muchly. :D

I've got chapter 3 half written, it should be out on Friday.

REVIEW. ;) xx


	3. This feeling inside

**A/N:**I know I said I would update within two days of my last update, but I can be really lazy sometimes, and for that I'm sorry. :/

But here's chapter 3 for you, I made it a little longer this time. :) And I didn't actually realise I wasn't supposed to be writing in Caroline's perspective until I was about halfway done, I'd just been writing my other klaroline fic which is in first person, so I guess I was still in that mode. But I thought it sounded ok, and I needed to get more into Caroline's head in this chapter any way. Agree or disagree? Should I keep it this way or go back to third person?

This Feeling Inside ~ Ellie Goulding.

More reviews I get, quicker I will update.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW/L.J Smith/Kevin Williamson&Julie Plec or whoever legally owns it these days.**

* * *

**-Caroline's P.O.V-**

I opened my eyes. The curtains were wide open and the morning sunshine was shining brightly on my face, almost blinding me. I quickly turned my head out of the sun to see Klaus's face lying on the pillow behind me. A chill went down my spine as I recalled what we had done last night.

He stirred slightly so I put my head back down on the pillow and shut my eyes. I wasn't ready to face him yet. A small, sleepy grunt came out of his mouth and I couldn't help but smile at it. He was adorable when he was sleeping.  
It was at this point that I noticed how we were lying. We were both on our left sides, his smooth chest was pushed up against the bare skin of my back, and his strong arms were wrapped around my waist. His left arm was curled under and around me with his hand placed on the right ride of my hips, and his right arm was loosely draped over the exposed side of my waist with his hand resting on my stomach.

I didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't know if he was actually awake or not, until his fingers started lightly stroking across my stomach. I didn't move a muscle.

He stopped moving. I lay still for a few minutes before finally building up the confidence to turn and look at him. His eyes were shut and his breathing was slow and deep.  
He must have gone back to sleep.

A wave of nervousness swept over me, I needed a few minutes away form him to sort out all the crazy and messy thoughts going through my head right now.

Being as quiet as I could, and taking extra care to make as little movement as possible, I removed myself from his embrace and climbed off the bed. I found my underwear from the floor and headed to the bathroom and put it back on.  
I rested my hands on the edge of the sink and stared at myself in the large mirror on the wall. _God my hair is a mess_, I thought.

_Do you regret it?_This voiced in my head asked me.

I had to think about this for a moment.

_No I don't regret it._

_Don't you feel guilty about Tyler?_

_I have nothing to feel guilty for. Tyler is an ass and I'm never going back to him._

I thought about what Klaus said to me. About how there's a whole world out there waiting for me, that I can have a fuller life with him. And that a small town life and small town boy won't be enough for me. He'd said that I'm young, beautiful, strong and full of light. I don't think Tyler had ever said anything like that to me before.  
Klaus acts like a gentleman to me. He's truly nice and kind to me. He saved my life, twice... _He cares about me._

_But your friends won't be happy about this._

_If they knew it wouldn't work, they don't need to know. Then no harm will come to anyone._

I took a deep breath and turned the cold tap on, holding my hands under the cool water.  
I splashed the water on my face and allowed it to drip down into the sink.  
I grabbed the black towel from the towel rack and pressed it to my face, then used my hands to rearrange my hair.

I looked into my own eyes in the reflection of the mirror and gave myself an ultimatum.  
_You can either walk back out there and get back into bed with him, or you can find some clothes and get the hell out of here.  
_I knew I had to make this decision now. My head and my heart were jumping all over the place trying to choose. So I eventually just went with what my heart wanted to do, and my gut instinct was telling me to go for it.

I turned around and took another deep breath in and opened the bathroom door.  
I held my breath as I walked silently across the room. I stopped when I stood on something soft. It was Klaus's shirt from last night. I picked it up and felt the soft material, it reminded me of him. I put it on, and it felt nice, the soft black material against my skin. And it smelled nice, just like him.

I tiptoed the rest of the way back to the bed.

Klaus hadn't moved, he must be asleep. I carefully got back into the bed and pulled the covers over me. I noticed how the sheets only covered Klaus's body up to the bottom of his waist, and I swallowed hard knowing he was still naked under it.  
I felt a tingle run through my body as I watched him. He really was the sexiest guy I've ever seen. I slowly moved my hand up to touch his face and just as my fingers were about to meet the skin on his defined cheekbones his eyes suddenly opened.

I jumped and gasped.  
Klaus laughed at the shock he had caused.

"Sorry, love. didn't mean to scare you." He said sleepily with a smile.

"I'm fine." I gigged.

The smile slowly faded from his face and he looked into my eyes.

"Do you regret anything?" He whispered, asking me the same question I had just been asking myself minutes ago.

I said nothing for a long, awkward moment although I already knew the answer.  
"No." I replied.

"That's good to know." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

I shuffled over to him and rested my head on his chest. He put his hand on my head and played with my hair while we lay silently for a few minutes.

My stomach rumbled loudly, reminding me how hungry I was - for both types of food.

"Someone's hungry. Breakfast time, Sweetheart?" He said as we both laughed.

As we were getting out of bed, just before Klaus pulled the covers off him I remembered about his lack of clothing. So not wanting him to see the bright red color that was emerging onto my face I turned away from him and pretended to look out the window. I noticed how beautiful the garden was. The grass was so green and there were pretty flowers and plants everywhere, and there was a fountain in the middle of the garden and there was a swimming pool, and a hot tub. Klaus must have compelled one of the best gardeners in the state to do a job as good as this.

"Coming love?" Klaus's words broke my thoughts. I turned around warily to see that he had put his pants back on. _Thank god. _If he had still been naked, I think I may have lost control of myself and jumped him right there and then.

He looked at me from head to toe, his eyes lingering a little longer on my legs. "You're wearing my shirt." He stated with a smile.  
"Yeah...You mind?" I asked him, feeling the blush rise on my face again.

"Not at all. Looks good on you." His eyes fell from my face to my chest, where the V-neck of his shirt dropped down very low. He smiled to himself as he looked back up to my face again.

Klaus walked over to me and gently swept my hair out of my face, he placed a kiss on my cheek, lingering there for a long moment, then he took my hand and led me downstairs.

* * *

Five minutes later I was sat at the round kitchen table eating cereal with strawberries, while Klaus made us coffee. Klaus wouldn't eat anything. He claimed his hunger had already been satisfied.

"So where's the rest of your family at the moment?" I asked, trying to break the silence between us.

"Rebekah's...somewhere; she's pissed off with me at moment. I think Elijah's in New York, and Kol's in Chicago somewhere. Why do you ask?" He questioned before taking a mouthful of coffee.

"I'm just curious." I replied.

Klaus walked over to the fridge, still without his shirt on.

_Oh my gosh...he is just...I really want to...I can't even..._

I almost started drooling before mentally slapping myself to keep it together. He pulled out two blood bags and slid one of them across the table to me.

"You know, not eating at breakfast can have a very negative impact on your health." I joked cleverly, finishing up the last of my breakfast.

"I'm a vampire, sweetheart, I'm sure it won't hurt me. Besides, I already told you, I'm not hungry anymore." He grinned mischievously at me and narrowed his eyes.

"_Oh really_." I picked up my spoon and, in a very suggestive way, licked the yoghurt off the back of it, whilst keeping Klaus's eyes locked with mine. The smirk crept back onto his lips, and I was very pleased with myself.

"Well maybe I am hungry actually." I could see the lust in his eyes as he said this.  
_Food hunger was not what we were talking about._

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Klaus came out of his deep thoughts.

"I'd like to take you somewhere today, if that's okay with you?" He asked me, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled happily at me. "Why don't you go and get dressed? Or you could just remove my shirt and stay like that. I certainly wouldn't mind."

I giggled and winked at him as I got up off the chair.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the kitchen, feeling Klaus's gaze on the back of me. I knew exactly which part of me he was looking at.

* * *

I came back into the room about 50 seconds later holding the remains of my dress.

"Getting dressed today may be a bit of a challenge!" I said loudly as I threw the material at him, folding my arms. "Seeing as you destroyed my dress last night." Klaus burst out laughing at the mess and almost choked on the blood he was drinking.

"I'm terribly sorry love. I'll buy you a new one. Promise." I could tell he way trying to keep a straight face and hold back a smirk but he failed miserably, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.  
"But I must admit, I don't feel too sorry for it, as it was just getting in the way of you."

"Oh shut up! This isn't funny! Now I have no wearable clothes with me!" I whined. I attempted to hold back my giggle as in truth, it was actually rather funny.

"You could borrow some of Rebekah's clothes." Klaus suggested, at least he was trying to be helpful.

"I suppose I could...but I'm going home after to get my own stuff. I think Rebekah would tear my head off if she knew I was using her stuff...not that she doesn't want to already."

* * *

I went into Rebekah's room and headed straight into her walk-in closet. I wanted to be as quick as possible in here, even though I knew Rebekah was out of state, just the thought of her knowing I'm in her bedroom scared me. So I was in no mood to be fussy over clothes. I quickly picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top and got dressed.

I headed back downstairs and Klaus gave me his car keys, before stopping in my path by stepping out in front of the door way. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him, he then took both of my hands in his and held them to his chest.

"I'll see you in a while." I placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I hope so." He said quietly, looking very deeply into my eyes with a sad look in his.

"What?" My eyebrows furrowed together to form a look of confusion on my face.

"Please come back." Klaus for once actually looked vulnerable. And it saddened me that he thought there was a possibility that I would suddenly change my mind about him and may decide to not come back. Klaus was so desperate to be loved, and when he did get it, he was terrified that it would all run away from him just as quick as it came to him.

I took his face in my hands and his hands went back onto my waist.

"Don't think like that. Of course I'm coming back!" I kissed him passionately and one of his hands went up my back and pulled me even closer. The grip he had on me was so tight and possessive. It was like he never wanted to let me go.

He eventually did let go of me and allowed me to go and get my stuff, very reluctantly though.

* * *

I drove down the street towards my house and stopped when I saw my mom's car in the driveway.

_Shit._

She was home, and she was going to want answers about where I was last night, and why I didn't come home.

I pulled into the second space in our driveway and got out of the car. I could hear my mom in the kitchen and wandered if I could possibly get into and out of the house without her noticing me.

I opened the front door as quietly as I could but my plan was ruined when the door made the loud click it always makes when I shut it. _Damn it, I forgot about that._

"Caroline, is that you?" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

I sighed. _Looks like I'm going to have to come up with an excuse for where I was._  
"Yeah it's me."

My mom walked out into the hallway wearing her sheriff uniform.

"Where've you been? You didn't come home last night. I tried calling you several times but you weren't answering, I was getting worried." My mom actually looked concerned about me for once. But I suppose it was understandable, I hadn't taken my phone with me and I hadn't given her any warning that I may not come back, although I hadn't planned on not coming back last night. But I never would have seen the events from last night coming...

"Um, I was at Elena's. I went round there and ended up falling asleep, she said she didn't want to wake me. I'm sorry, I really should have called, but I only originally planned on a quick walk so I didn't bother to take my phone with me." I cast an apologetic look at my mother, hoping she would fall for it. And why wouldn't she? It was a believable enough story.

"Oh." My mom looked at the clothes I was wearing.  
" Where'd those clothes come from? Could have sworn you were wearing that dress last night."

_Shit!_ I thought. _Think Caroline!_

"I spilt coffee down it, these are Elena's." I just hoped she would believe this one, it wasn't like me to be clumsy. Much less was _clumsy_ a common trait of vampires.  
My mom looked at me with a "that's not like you" expression, so I cleverly decided to extend my answer.

"Well, Jeremy tripped and spilt it on me actually." _Well done Caroline._

"Right. Are you back now or are you heading out again?"

"I'm off again. Just came to get some stuff. We're going shopping out of town, then back to Bonnie's to stay over for the night, just to warn you now." I was pleased with how well I was coming up with all this believable stuff on the spot, and my mom was actually buying it!

"Okay. I'm going out of town for a business thing in North Carolina for two weeks. I'm leaving this afternoon; will you be okay by yourself here?"

"Oh yeah! I'll be fine!" I smiled at her brightly as I headed up the stairs, secretly happy that I wouldn't have to worry about letting her know where I am all the time now.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and pulled a bag out of the closet. I dug through my draws and found something to wear today. I had no idea where Klaus was taking me, so I thought I'd better wear something that would be suitable for everything. I laid the clothes out on my bed and removed Rebekah's.

Forty five minutes later I'd showered, dried my hair and curled it, done all my make up and was dressed.

I'd decided on a low cut pinky-red top and my black leather jacket with my own pair of black skinny jeans and my black high heels. I stuffed a few extra clothing items in my bag, although I was going to make Klaus promise to not rip anything else off me, but these were for just in case we got a little bit carried away.

I opened my underwear draw and chose the lacy black set and added that to my bag with a cheeky smile on my face.

I gathered up my makeup and other necessities along with a pair of flat shoes in case today involved walking and put those into the bag.

"Phone." I said reminding myself out loud. I picked up the Blackberry from my nightstand and turned it on. No new messages, I read before slipping it into my back pocket.

After shutting my bedroom door, I headed downstairs and gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and tried to ignore the awkwardness that lingered in the room after that. I said goodbye to her and left the house, I was glad to be outside in the cool morning air again. I got into Klaus's car and turned on the radio, singing along to Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine. I loved this song, it's so beautiful. As I was driving I actually felt truly happy for once and found myself grinning like mad.

* * *

"Klaus! I'm back!" I yelled, although there was really no need to yell, he would have heard me anyway even if I had whispered. I left my bag on the bottom step of the stairs and called him again.

"Klaus?" There was no reply, but then I felt a strong presence behind me. I turned around to see him and smiled.

"I told you I would come back." I smiled at him with a pout and he smiled back.

"And I'm very glad you did, Caroline." I loved the way my name sounded in his voice, they way he always seemed to put emphasis on the 'I'.

I put my hands on his chest and he pulled me in to kiss him.

"Are you ready to go now love?"  
"Yes, let's go." I grabbed his hand and let him lead me back out the front door.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews Pleaaaseee. :)


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry to anyone who saw I'd updated this and thought it was another chapter :/ But I just felt it was necessary to tell you all that this fanfic probably won't be continued, since I haven't updated in about two months now. I've just completely lost it with this one. I just don't really know where to go with it and I don't want to continue writing it just for the sake of it. I also think that the characters are kinda OOC in this anyway.

I'm really sorry about this but I would rather just focus on writing my other two Klaroline fics which I assure you are better than this one (I think.)

If anyone wants to continue this for me I would be more than willing to give it away. Just PM me and let me know :)

Again, I'm so sorry about this, but please check out my other fanfics, all of them are Klaroline. One of them is about Caroline getting pregnant and the other is set 50 years in the future in New York.


End file.
